Time travel is messed up
by XxRazorgirlxX
Summary: Kevin is now dating Gwen and he hates it. So he asks Dr.Paradox to show him how his life would be if he dated Ben. BEVIN! Little Kevin/Gwen. FIRST ONE. plz be nice
1. Chapter 1

Kevin Levin had gone through a lot in his young life. Living on the streets of a big city, turned into a mutant twice and throw into the null void. But nothing had even come close to what he was facing right now. Kevin had finally gotten the guts and asked Gwen to be his girlfriend and now they were dating…and he hated every second of it.

They had been dating for two moths and they had only gotten far as kissing, not to mention that when they were together all he would hear were complains on how he didn't take her on real dates and how much of an ogre he acts when he eats. But the worst of all was that Ben wasn't there with him.

When they told Ben that they were dating, one week ago, Bens usually smile fell and then he just started to avoid them. Kevin remembers that conversation clearly.

_*Flashback*_

_Kevin and Gwen had told Ben to come and met them at telling him that they had something important to tell him._

_Ben got out and stared at the two other teens._

"_So guys that is this important thing you had to tell me, another alien sighting?" asked Ben._

"_No nothing like that Ben, relax." said Gwen. She knew Ben and Kevin relationship was a little rocky. She had no idea how Ben would react to the news._

"_Oh, so what is it then?'Ben asked._

"_Well you see.."_

"_Gwen and I are going out." Said Kevin._

_At that moment when Ben heard those words his face fell. "Tennyson, you alright?" asked Kevin. He was expecting the smaller hero say something like, "So you finally gave up Kevin'' or "Really Gwen, your taste is awful" but nothing._

"_Ben, are you ok?" asked Gwen with a concerned look on her face. She didn't expect him to take the news that hard._

"_Yeah I'm ok" said the brunette teen with a small smile upon his face, obviously force._

"_Gwen you better make sure he doesn't do anything stupid ,cause now the paparazzi will be all over you two." said Ben. Kevin notice small pools of water gathering on Ben's eyes. Ben patted Kevin on the shoulder and gave Gwen a hug before saying that he had to go home and study for a test. Kevin knew that was a lie for two reasons. _

_His eye twitched._

_He didn't get a smoothie for the ride home._

_*End Flashback*_

Gwen thought it went well but Kevin knew that the hero was hiding something and he intended to find it out.

This is my first story. Please be nice!

I own nothing. NO Show, no Ben and No Kevin!

AN: Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Kevin was beyond confused. First Ben starts going all loner and emo on them, second there had been no sightings or calls of alien activity which meant that he had spend also the whole week with Gwen. Yup one whole week of nothing but Gwen, Gwen and Gwen. Suck to be him. And now Pierce comes to his house to tell him to get off his lazy ass and get Gwen to help Ben and his team bring take down the alien attacks.

_*Flashback*_

_Ding-Dong-Ding-Dong_

_Kevin was lying in his bed when he heard the disturbing sound of the doorbell. _

"_Ugh .Tell me who invented the doorbell, I'll kill him now!" said Kevin to himself. It was the only time he got to relax, since Gwen had left for the judo tournament yesterday. He slowly gets up and started to make his way to the door._

"_What!" said Kevin._

"_Well, hello to you too Levin. Ben said you weren't a morning person. But then again I don't think 2p.m counts as "morning." said, a literally __**spiky**__ hair teen, Pierce._

"_Pierce? I would say what a lovingly surprise but I'm trying to cut back on my lying." said Kevin while leaning up against the door._

"_Ha Ha , really funny Levin. Anyway we need you help." said Pierce_

"_Aw ,Did your loser team finally give up? Came to your senses to let a really team to the difficult stuff?" said Kevin. _

_Pierce, Manny and Helen had graduated from the plumbers academy and since then they had been given some of the most ridiculous missions every. Pierce and Manny had demanded to get more difficult missions, and surprisingly enough the got some. But who do you thinks has to go to and saving them when they get capturer? Yes that right Kevin and Ben. Needless to say Pierce and Manny really didn't make it on Kevin's "friends" list. Also Pierce had asked Ben out on a dated and got rejected. But that wasn't really important, right? _

"_Yeah, Levin that's right. Meanwhile you are here sleeping your ass off while Ben and my "loser" team work our fingers to the bone to keep planet earth safe!" said Pierce the spikes on his face and hands standing up._

"_Wait what are you talking about, porcupine? Did you use you brain as a pin cushion or something?" said Kevin._

"_I thought you were trying to cut back on your lying, Levin." said Pierce. Did Kevin really think that he'll fall for that?_

"_Dude, I'm not lying. I've had my badge with me at all my time, Gwen too. Both of our badges didn't go off." said Kevin taking out his badge to prove it. Pierce raised an eyebrow._

"_You're kidding me, right?" asked Pierce._

"_I'm not kidding you! I had it on me at all times!" said Kevin_

"_So you never notice that it turned blue? Asked Pierce_

"_I noticed it, I just didn't care." said Kevin. Why should he care if the plumbers decided to change their themes colours?_

_Pierce bit his lip to hold back the insults._

"_So, you are really an idiot." Said Pierce with wide eyes._

"_what? "asked Kevin._

"_When he badge turns blue it means that there is a technical problem with the badge!" said Pierce._

"_What! Said Kevin shocked._

"_Dude, I knew that even before I joined the academy." Said Pierce._

"_You're pulling my chain aren't you?" said Kevin with a smirk on his face. Pierce just sighed as he took the badge out of Kevin hands and took the back lid of the badge._

"_Hey be careful with that!" said Kevin._

"_Levin, your badge has been cut." said Pierce._

"_What? No way!" said Kevin._

"_Yes way, the major wire has been cut." said Pierce._

"_When did this happen?" asked Kevin._

" _I have no idea. In a fight maybe or possibly someone cut it. You should call Gwen to see it her badge is cut too." said Pierce.  
Kevin nodded and took his cell phone out and started dialling Gwen number while Pierce went to find something to fix the cut wire with._

_Ring-ring _

" _Come on Gwen pick up"_

_Ring- Ring._

"_Hello?"_

"_Gwen!"_

"_Kevin, what are you doing? My next fight starts in one minute!"_

"_Yeah Gwen whatever, listen do you have your badge on you?"_

"_Yeah of course"_

"_Is it blue?"_

"_Wait let me look."_

Who the hell did this and why didn't Ben call us _.Kevin thought. It didn't make any sense._

"_Hey, I'm back and yes it's still blue."_

_Gwen, open the back of it"_

"_Kevin, I really got to get going—"_

"_DO it it's important!"_

"_Fine , no need to yell at me!"_

"_I open it"_

"_What do you see?"_

"_A bunch of wires."_

"_Are any of them cut?'_

"_Yeah two of them actually, Kevin what's going on?"_

"_That's the reason why we weren't getting any alerts for the past week!"_

"_Really! Did the same thing happen to Ben's?"_

_Kevin rolled his eyes._

"_Ben has the ultrimaxim and its strap to his wrist."_

_But then again Ben was with Pierce so he did know about the attacks. But why didn't he call them?_

"_Kevin I have to go"_

"_Wait tell me what wires are cut in your badge._

"_The green one and the black one"_

"_OK, I'll see into it"_

"_ok bye, I miss you"_

"_Yeah *beep*"_

_Kevin hang up on Gwen knowing that he was going to get hell from the young antidote when she comes back, but he didn't care, he was too busy thinking about the petit hero and why he didn't call either of them._

"_Wow harsh much." said Pierce leaning against the wall._

"_Shut up, porcupine." said Kevin._

"_Fine, I'll back down on this one, but dude only one girl in this universe likes you and I heard the girls for other universes are really hard to get." said Pierce giving Kevin his badge back. Seeing that the wire was fix up with duck tape _

"_Really dude, duck tape?" asked Kevin. _

"_Hey it's the best thing I can do on zero notice." said Pierce._

_Kevin was thankful that Pierce fixed his badge but he never admit it. But something else burned in the elders mind._

"_Hey Pierce?" asked Kevin as the other teen was ready to leave._

"_What Levin, I have other things to do." said Pierce. It was annoying just to be in the same room as the young ruffian._

"_You said that you, your team and Ben had been taking care of the alien's attacks for the past week right?" asked Kevin._

"_Yeah no thanks to you!" said Pierce._

"_Yeah whatever, listen. Did you make a move on Ben this week?" asked Kevin._

_Pierce eyes widen as his face turned slightly red. Pierce had been asking Ben out since he got out of the null void._

"_So you know about it?" said Pierce_

"_Who doesn't know about it? So did you?" asked Kevin. Ben may not want to talk to them for whatever reason but Kevin was the oldest in the team so he had to watch over him. (Gwen to but that was optional). _

" _Of course not. I would be a total ass hole if I asked him out in the state that he is right now." said Pierce. _

_Pierce really did care for Ben and he really liked him but he couldn't asked him out right now Ben was fragile the thing he need was a friend._

"_What state?" asked Kevin._

"_Don't play dumb with me Levin, you know. It's the same reason why Ben came to my team and why he didn't call you or Gwen about the attacks." said Pierce._

"_So you know the reason. Dude tell me too because I have no clue at all!" said Kevin._

_Pierce just let his jaw to the floor._

"_YOU, KEVIN LEVIN ARE THE MOST IDIOTIC THING THAT EVER EXISTED!" screamed Pierce._

"_Wow dude chill, what your man period is late or something?" said Kevin covering his ears._

"_I think you should go and talk to Ben." said Pierce._

" _Hn? Why?"_

" _Just do it."_

End Of Flashback.

So here was in front of Ben's house.

"Let the truth be told now Benjy."

AN

Hey guys sorry it took so long to update but I was on vacation ! :P So I hope you all like it!

I was trying to make Gwen more bitching but I guess i failed!

I want to thank everyone for the reviews it really helped. Once again sorry for the mistakes!

I don't own Ben 10

PLz review!

_._


	3. PLZ read

I'm sorry to say that I won't be able to update for the next few weeks. I'm going on vacation ant then I'm going to get a new laptop for my B-day. So everyone plz take care and keep writing those amazing fanfics. Love ya. * big big big hug*

* * *

XxRazorgirlxX


	4. Chapter 4

Kevin pulled up in the Tennyson's driveway.

" Ok Benji time to let the truth shine." Kevin got out of the car and started making his way to the door.

~ Ding dong~

…

~Ding dong~ Ding dong~

….. nothing….

Kevin started getting impatient.

~Ding dong~ ding dong ~ding dong~ ding dong~ ding do-

"I swear Manny if you break my door bell again I'll—Oh it's just you." Said Ben.

He (Ben) looked like hell. Hair all messed up; eyes all puffy like he was crying all night and his clothes mess up and all wrinkly.

"Wow dude you look like shit." Said Kevin

" Jeez thanks." Said Ben as he went to close the door in the other face, but Kevin stopped it.

"What the hurry Tennyson? You really think I'd drive all the way over here just to make fun of you?" said Kevin still trying to get the door fully open.

"Yes now go away!"

"Not before I get some answers Ben."

Ben gave up pushing the door and let Kevin in. Kevin was in shocked as he saw the house. The once tidy and clean house was now full of garbage, clothes everywhere (clean and dirty), pizza box, smoothies and all those things were only in the living room he didn't want to think how the others rooms looked like.

"So I'm guessing your parents are not here, huh?" Kevin said as he moved some pizza boxes off the couch to sit. _Damn I thought my house was messy, I think one of his sock just moved, eww._

"They went to help some animals or forest, I don't know, all I know is that you didn't come here to ask that." Said Ben,

"You're right Ben I didn't come to ask that, I came to ask about this." Said Kevin as he pulled out his badge and tossed it to Ben. Ben raised an eyebrow.

"Ok. Kevin this is a badge, you got it because you are a member of the plumbers, a top secret organization that specializes in alien activity." said Ben in a mocking tone.

"Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Is that a trick question?" Ben got up and started heading for the kitchen.

"Don't answer a question with an other question! You know the wires were cut in mine and Gwen badge."

Kevin raced into the kitchen only to find Ben trying to open and bucket of ice-cream and failng.

"Hey I need a little help here" said Ben.

"Ben what's up with you lately?" said Kevin.

Sure Ben might been a little goody two shoes and might never grow backbone cause he whines like a little girl all the time, but still Kevin had a cretain friendship with the brunette hero, it might not be the best kind of friendship but he stilled cared …a little bit….ok maybe a lot.

"Look Kevin nothing is up or down. Everything is ok." Ben said still trying to open the bucket of ice-cream. Kevin just stay there he knew something was wrong with Ben. He knew the younger teen practically inhaled his food but not like this.

"You know what I'm going to get a knife since a certain osmosian is too busy spacing out help me." Said Ben. Just as Kevin was about to talk he spotted something on Ben left wrist, a thick red line.

"Ben, what the hell is that ?" said Kevin as he pointed to Ben's wrist. Ben quickly pulled his sleeve down.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me Ben now show me your wrist." Said Kevin as he grabbed Ben's arm.

" Let go of me!". Ben screamed as he tried to get the older grip off him. Kevin grabbed him by the waist and body slam the Ben on to the cold kitchen floor. Ben whimper his head ached from the rough fall and Kevin's strong grip on his arm wasn't helping him ease the pain.

"Kevin let go! You're hurting me." Said Ben. _Please stop before I look even more pathetic. _

"Not before you show me your wrist." Ben kicked Kevin in the stomach making the older on release the hold on his wrist. Ben ran to the living room.

"Ben come back here!." But Ben was already going up the stairs to go to his room. Kevin quickly ran over to the younger teen and grabbed his foot causing him and Ben to fall down the stairs. He finally got Ben sleeve up only to see red angry cuts all over his arm. The cuts were all over the younger boy's arm some looked healed others looked like he had made them few hours ago and some were even still bleeding (probably had open up from his and Ben's fight).

"Ben what the hell happened?" Kevin confused.

"I got them in a fight now get off me." Said Ben.

But Kevin refused to let of him; his face was getting red from anger.

"Damn it Ben stop lying!" screamed Kevin.

"I'm not lying!"

"Yes you are and not only about the scars about everything! About the badge, you going on Pierce's team, about you suddenly going all emo and about not contacting me and Gwen when the attacks happened!" Ben just bit his lip.

"Are you sure what you what to know?" asked Ben._ Because you are not going to like the truth._

"Yes I do and no lies." Said Kevin.

"Fine, I was the one who cut the wire in the badges." Sad Ben.

"Obviously, Manny is too stupid , Helen as no motive and I wasn't going to believe Pierce lame excuse. But did you cut two wires in Gwen's badge?" asked Kevin.

"I read the blueprints wrong." Said Ben his eyes focused in the floor.

"How did you get the blueprints in the first place?" asked Kevin.

"I stole them." Said Ben he eyes still locked to the floor, refusing to meet the eyes of the other hero.

Kevin's eyes widen, Ben and stealing? Now he was serious worried but then again…. Kevin grabbed Ben chin and titled his head up to stare in his eyes.

" Kevin…" Ben's face tinted in a healthy pink blush._ Is the universe playing a trick on me…?_

"Your eyebrow didn't twitch, so I guess its truth. I never thought you had it in you." said Kevin as he let go of Ben's chin. Ben was still in dream land but as always his dream came crashing down and reality started to set in again.

"Either did I." said Ben trying to get his face to go back to it normal color.

"So here is what I don't get. You stole the blue prints to the badge, you cut the wires on both Gwen's and mines badges, right." Said Kevin.

Ben nodded.

"Well I have to say Benji I'm impressed. But why?" asked Kevin. For Benjamin Kirby Tennyson to steal something mean that he had a good reason.

"Uh well you see—" Ben rubbed his neck and looked down at the floor trying to avoid eye contact with the older teen.

"C'mon dude I ain't got all day I have to call Gwen in 10 minutes." Said Kevin. Ben sighed. _It's now or never. _"I did it cause I didn't what to see you guys." Said Ben.

Kevin was shocked he knew Ben had been distended lately but he didn't knew that he and Gwen were the cause of it.

Ben's face was beet red and small pools of tears started to gather up in the corner of his eyes.

"Why didn't you want to see us?' asked Kevin.

"Well you see the thing is –"

" Wait I know the reason." Said Kevin a small smirk gracing his face.

"You do? Because I'm not so sure you do." There was no way the Kevin could have the same feelings as him.

" Of course I know, I mean this is a typical Ben Tennyson move. " said Kevin.

" ….Say what?" asked Ben.

"You are jealous because I'm dating Gwen and that mean's that all the attention, the news reporters, the paparazzi and the fame." Said Kevin.

What? No that's not it!" said Ben.

"Of course it is . I mean that the only logical explanation. Serious are you that desperate for fame that you steal and leave your own team? That's so sad." Ben was shocked he can't believe that Kevin really thought that about him.

" I couldn't care less about fame!" said Ben rage building up inside of him.

" Of course you do. That the only thing you have cared about since people found out about the omitrix, You are a total attention whore." Said Kevin. Ben was pissed; he couldn't believe he was hearing this.

" I'm not!" said Ben.

" Of course you are, all your life you have been one that's probably why you even started this "hero" thing in the first place."

"I became a hero because I wanted to save people lives not for the fame and you know that." Ben was trying to hold himself back form going all big chill on Kevin ass, his very nice ass.

"All I know is that you will do anything to have the T.V camera's on you." Said Kevin.

"Ah ,Forget it ! You're suck a jerk,I can't believe I fell in love—".Ben stopped mid-sentence when he realizes that he had dug his own grave. _Please tell me that he did hear that, please tell me that he didn't hear that,please,please….._

"What did you say?" asked Kevin.

"Nothing." Said Ben. Kevin stared at the younger hero's face.

"Ben you eye is twitching again. Tell me the truth or you are going to be in a world of pain."

"Fine you really want to know? I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU! There happy?" said Ben.

* * *

A/N" I'm so sorry about the late update but I was on vacation and everything was total chaos! I'm sorry if this chapter is a little sucky . PLZ R&R and please…be nice. Sorry for the mistakes.


End file.
